


Sympathetic Ear 静心倾听

by blakjc



Series: Bucky Wears War Paint [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce and Bucky Real-Talk, Bruce and Bucky are bros, Bucky enjoys food network, Bucky is a boss ass bitch, Bucky is not your stereotypical omega, Gen, He's a man like that, Implied "Omega" Roles, Implied Gender Role, M/M, Neither is Bruce, Omega!Bruce, Omega!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“在那时候，我都是应该光脚在厨房走的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Ear 静心倾听

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky很肯定Bruce吃惊不小，Bucky在填写征兵表格时撒谎了。

Bucky心满意足地呆在家，两只脚翘在咖啡桌上，大腿上放着盆爆米花。Bruce坐在沙发的另一头，蜷着身子，正在他的平板电脑上玩某种数字游戏，而Bucky则在看天气预报。要下雨，不过话说回来，这是十月，所以没人觉得意外。而且这是纽约，总下雨。

他换到了美食频道。看见Guy Fieri出现的时候，开心地叫了一声。Guy在和一个香港来的娇小女人聊天，她到新墨西哥开创事业已经30年了。真不错。Bruce抬起头，有点吃惊地侧目去看Bucky。

Bucky没理他，往嘴里塞了一大把爆米花。

“你喜欢美食频道？”

“我以为是喜剧中心频道。”那个女人正在做一种看起来超好的煎豆腐。他回头得查查菜谱。

“你看起来不像是爱看这个的人。”Bruce若有所思地说了一句。他是对Bucky语言攻击最没有反应的一个，也是唯一一个不会用怪异眼光看他的人。估计这就是Bucky喜欢Bruce的原因。知道有一个他不会不小心杀死的人，还挺让Bucky安慰的。“我是指，做饭。”

“以前，Steve从来都不学，基本都是我赚钱养家。当时我们除了煮东西，没什么可吃的。”Bucky鼻子哼了一声，叹口气，面无表情地看了Bruce一眼。“在以前那些日子，我可是应该光脚在厨房里的*。”

“因为你是omega……”

“别逼我又开始用那个短语，Banner。”Bucky的注意力又回到电视屏幕上。“我们那时候都要遵守自己的身份。我藏得很好，在征兵表格上撒谎了。没人知道。Tony什么时候告诉你的？”

“在两周前你跟他在早餐时搭讪之后。”

“我没有跟他搭……”他垂头丧气的一哼。Bruce把眼镜摘掉，收好。Bucky又哼了一声，脑袋后垂靠在沙发背上。“我不想谈……”

“别人都不知道的，除了Tony，Jarvis和我。”Bucky把头抬起一点看到Bruce正歪头看他。“他告诉我这事是因为你和我合得来，他觉得你愿意有人能听你说说。”这可激起了Bucky的兴趣，他两边眉毛都挑起来了。

“怀有同情之心哈？”

“嗯。”Bruce的微笑不太自然，但是眼神友善，尽管有点不情愿。“也没人相信我是。有时真是有趣，咱俩现在的处境。不过你是omega并不代表你要认命，或者要怎么样。这里没人会知道。说实话，我觉得没人会觉得这有什么大不了的，至少在这座大厦里不会。我是说，Thor和Loki……”

“别提。”Bucky抬起一只手。“别说，我真的不想去想那些事。”

“重点是，我随时愿意倾听。如果你想谈谈的话。”

俩人都沉默了一会儿，随后就各自继续该干嘛干嘛了。

 

 

*barefeet in the kitchen源自于英语中的习语‘barefeet and pregnant in the kitchen’。原意为丈夫让妻子怀孕生产在家里照顾孩子，履行女性职责而无法出去工作。其实是一种性别歧视的表现。


End file.
